User talk:32dumplings2
Leave a Message Please don't forget to add a new header and also your signature when leaving a message. Also, please avoid mentioning unnecessary things such as words that are considered bad, gross, and etc. Messages that do not comply with the rules shall be deleted. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Colinford.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoundersSecretKeeper (talk) 08:34, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Ignotus, Cadmus, and Antioch Peverell family relationships Hello, Thanks for taking an interest in the Peverell family, of which not very many other users have had in, but you should probably fix something in Magnus Peverell's page and Imelda Peverell's page as well. On the Magnus page, it says that Ignotus, Cadmus, and Antioch Peverell are all his grandfathers, but that wouldn't make since. One would be his grandfather and the other two would be his great or grand uncles. Same with Imelda except the uncles would be great-great uncles. Just thought that should be cleared up. KyranEllis (talk) 15:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 15:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Peverell template Hello, Not to be rude but there is a reason why the template on the Peverell family page says to ask the author before editing the article. KyranEllis (talk) 16:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 16:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. KyranEllis (talk) 20:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 20:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Aaron Fionn That would be difficult you understand, the Fionns are to be used in a slash fanfiction: Aaron x Harry, unless you would like to be a part of that I would have to say no. - Blaid 14:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) In short, none of your pages are allowed to be connected to the Dark Destiny pages, everything you are creating is not within the same universe as my series. Therefore, it goes against Wiki rules. - Blaid 14:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Other people's fanon Hello, Just to give you a heads up, it's called vandalizing if you edit someone else's page without their permission. I did the same thing once or twice on the Star Wars Fanon wiki, and I was banned. Though people are not as harsh on this wiki as the ones on Star Wars Fanon, some bureaucrat would probably just visit the wiki someday and probably see this, and well. Just giving you a heads up on the whole vandalizing thing and I'm just trying to help you not get blocked. KyranEllis (talk) 16:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 16:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply to James Riddle page It's alright with me KyranEllis (talk) 23:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 23:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) How does one change the user name or could I change mine? Either way, I don't believe I know how. SoundersSecretKeeper (talk) 01:29, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply to Author's Request Hello, My answer to the request for the James Riddle and one other person to be in the New Death Eaters is: no. Because not only have I tried to tell you, but another and possibly more users have tried to tell you to not edit or use their articles in your own articles. Such as Cruela Peverell and Elis family and several others. All these articles are not articles to be used in any of your articles and the Lestrange, Gaunt, and Black families page are not to be messed with because they are made by another user (me) and is only to be used in that user's universe not yours. And I have noticed how there are quite a few similarities between my pages and yours, especially after you joined this wiki. Such as the user page, I don't think anyone else on this wiki has used a character infobox as their user infobox, besides me, before you arrived, and your user page and other pages has shown great similarities to mine, which has also become known as copying and plagiarism on some wikis. And if I find another article of mine used on tone of yours again, I will go to the site's bureaucrats and have them either block you until you learn your lesson or forever. P.S. The James Riddle character and all ties to the Peverell and Malfoy families are to no longer be and his is no longer allowed to be Death Eater. Sincerely, A very angry user KyranEllis (talk) 02:20, November 8, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 02:20, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Can't find Fanfic I can't find the "altered future series" anywhere. I saw you talk with the page's writer Blaid. Can you help? Thanks Analyst1996 (talk) 12:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC)